Rekindling Hope
by anawkwardhufflepuff
Summary: Lyanna Lillith Potter was flung in a different world, years later she is now living peacefully in a small house near Winterfell. Then she hears news that Lord Stark is arrested in King's Landing for a crime he didn't commit. Potter thinks helping him escape is the perfect way to repay her debt to the Lord of Winterfell. Will her presence save the Starks from their horrible fate?


_**A/N:**_

 _ **I'm kinda new to writing fanfics so please bear with me.**_

 _ **And English is not my native language so if there are some grammatical errors, I would appreciate it if you would point it out for me. Thanks in advance!**_

 _ **Oh, just a heads up, don't expect daily updates, it would probably take me months to update this story. Sorry. Being a procrastinator runs in my blood.**_

 _ **Feel free to give me suggestions and ideas and leave a comment as to who you would like to see Lyanna with. (Yes, she's named after Lyanna Stark, I just love the name Lyanna. And I also thought it would bring Ned closer to Lyanna(fem!Harry) if she was named like his dear departed sister).**_

 _ **Hearing your opinions about this story would be incredibly helpful in helping me write this story.**_ __ __

 _ **SUMMARY:**_

 _Lyanna Lillith Potter was flung in a different world, years later she is now living peacefully in a small house near Winterfell all thanks to Ned Stark. Now she hears news that he is arrested in King's Landing for a crime he didn't commit. Potter thinks helping him escape is the perfect way to repay her debt to the Lord of Winterfell. Will her presence save the Starks from their horrible fate? (Fem!Harry)_

 **CHAPTER 1**

A beautiful girl with long ebony locks was waiting outside her small keep for barkeeper's boy to collect the butterbeer she had made. She mused at how different her life (or how quickly it would have ended) would have been if the Lord Stark had not found her bleeding on the snow on his way back home from a hunting trip. He had ordered his men to take her back to Winterfell and gave her a place to stay until she got better and found a place to settle in. She owed him a life debt, and when one saves the life of a wizard or a witch a certain bond is created between them until that debt is repaid.

She often found herself reminiscing about the past whenever she had a quiet time alone, which was almost all the time. She would always wonder what had happened to her few friends that were still alive after they were ambushed at Diagon Alley by Voldemort's remaining loyal followers.

Many Death Eaters escaped justice after her defeat of Voldemort and most of them wanted her dead, and they almost succeeded.

The last time she saw her friends they were all duelling death eaters. Both Neville and Luna were duelling Bellatrix and Ron and Hermione were back to back firing spell after spell at a masked Death Eater.

When she saw both Ron and Hermione get hit by a killing curse, she saw red and let her feelings get to her head, and that was her biggest mistake. Dolohov took his chance sent a spell that was unknown to her. She thought for sure that she was dead but then, she woke up in a world that was very different from her own.

Her heart ached whenever she thought of her godson, Lyanna promised Remus that she would help Andy raise and protect him, but she had failed. She sighed and shook her head, there was no use reliving the past, there was no way she would be able to go back home.

Magic practically did not exist in this world nor was it welcomed, the mere mention of magic was met with mistrust and wariness and the person who practice it is considered dark and evil.

She had read through all the books in Winterfell but there was no mention of other worlds or how to travel there, deep down she knew that she was stuck here when she woke up in Winterfell. She wasn't a genius like Hermione, she can't research her way back home. But her promise to Remus to keep Teddy safe kept her hope of finding a way back home alive even though her subconscious is telling her it was naive of her to think so.

She became close with all of the Starks during her stay at their home, but now she lived just outside their palace, on the Wolfswood for she preferred the peace and quiet that the forest gave her. She often visited the Starks whenever she wasn't busy wallowing in self-pity or making butterbeers. If she didn't visit the castle for a week one of the Stark children would come barging in her home.

She smiled at the memory of when Robb, Jon, and Arya bursting through her door thinking that she got attacked because she didn't visit them for almost a week and a half because she was too busy arranging her new home.

At last she saw the Barkeeper's boy coming towards her home with his wagon. She gave the boy a slight wave and he gave her a cheery smile in return and hurried towards her.

"Sorry I was late milady, I got distracted by the party that arrived earlier" he gave her a sheepish smile. "Did you know that the King is here in Winterfell? The King was huge and scary." The boy continued on rambling excitedly as he loaded her homemade butterbeer into his wagon.

In her opinion, she thought the King was rather disappointing and could not find a single care in the world whether he was here or not. He's fat, a drunk, and a whoremonger. He's the perfect example of what a King shouldn't be, but she didn't have the heart to point this out to the poor boy who is now telling her about the King's victory over the Dragon Prince.

At last, the boy loaded the last of her butterbeer into his wagon and she waved the boy goodbye. She smiled at the boy's innocence. Oh how she wished she could still have that kind of innocence.

With a sigh she went inside her home and started making a new batch of butterbeer. She doesn't really need the money that she makes from making butterbeers, she just needed an explanation as to where all her money came from when she was supposed to be an orphan with no family. In truth, she's practically the richest woman in this world. She's richer than both the Lannisters and the Iron bank thanks to all the vault that she had access to when she came of age. She had withdrawn all her money and possessions that she owned after the war and placed all of it inside the mokeskin pouch that she had received from Hagrid on her birthday. Luckily, she always brought her pouch in her possession and her paranoia finally paid off when she got stranded in this world.

Her hands almost slipped from the jar she was holding from the sudden knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she yelled.

"It's me, open the door!" a familiar voice answered.

She moved to open the door and was greeted by Jory holding a piece of paper to her.

She took the paper from his hand and then the Jory handed her a bag. "Here are a few dresses from Lady Stark, she has ordered you to wear them should you decide to visit tonight." He informed her.

"Why do I need to wear a bloody dress? Why can't I wear my shirt and pants like I always do?"

She complained. "There will be a feast for the King and the royal family tonight, milady. I suspect that Lady Stark wants the ward to look prim and proper for the King" he replied.

"Ugh. It's not like they have to introduce me to the bloody King! The royal family won't even have to see me at the feast. I'll just be nice and quiet at the end of the hall" she cried. "And stop calling me 'milady', we're friends Jory you should call me by my name."

"I know. I just do it to annoy you." he chuckled. "And we both know that that won't be happening, you just have this ability to catch everybody's attention."

"It would be bloody great if I didn't." She grumbled.

"There's no use in complaining, Lya. Now, hurry up and change then. I haven't got all day!" he pushed her back inside and closed the door.

"Why are you staying here? Don't you have to go back and guard Lord Stark?" she asked.

"I'm not on duty till the feast, and Lord Stark also ordered me to escort you back to Winterfell" he answered. "I'm capable of taking care of myself you know" she replied.

"Lord Stark and I know that, the whole castle knows that when you beat Greyjoy bloody for slapping your bum." He grinned. "But you know how both Lord and Lady Stark is, they still worry. They think of you as one of their own and if anything happened to you on my watch, they would have my hide for it" he smiled. "Now go change, we haven't got all day. And you better wear one of those dresses or Lady Stark would have your hide, Lya." He gave her a slight shove towards the stairs.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going. Happy?"

"Absolutely ecstatic"

She grumbled and went upstairs to change.

She laid out the three dresses on her bed and then read the note from Jory.

 _Lya_ ,

 _Mother won't let Jon join the feast tonight. Will you please come and change mother's mind? She always had a soft spot for you and you're the only one who can convince her to change her mind. And wear one of the dresses she gave you, she's hellbent on making all of us look proper that she had Jon cut his long pretty hair even though she won't allow him to be seen at the feast. She'll kill you if you appear at the feast wearing a man's clothing._

 _-Robb_

She folded the piece of paper and placed it on the table.

She knew this was going to happen, she was sure that Jon would be left all alone tonight at the welcoming feast because of Lady Stark. She loves the woman like she was her own mother, but Merlin, there were times that she wanted to strangle her for treating Jon like a piece of crap.

With a heavy sigh she picked the emerald dress on the bed and changed her clothes. She hated wearing dresses, but if she was going to convince Lady Stark to let Jon join the feast, then annoying her would be a pretty bad start to do so.


End file.
